Return of the Jedi (Star Wars/Star Trek Crossover) Part 3
The shuttle dispatched by the Enterprise made it through the rift just in time to see a large fleet of Starfleet vessels coming out of warp. Lieutenant Smith, who was piloting the shuttle hailed the lead ship. "This is Lieutenant Smith I carry star charts and vital information about this galaxy." "Lieutenant, this is Captain Benjamin Sisko of the U.S.S. Defiant, we read you, prepare to beam aboard." "Yes sir." He said. He brought the shuttle alongside the Defiant. "Smith to Defiant, one to beam up." After briefing the Captain about what happened at Hoth she said "You've done a fine job Lieutenant. I'll order our ships to start modifying their systems at once. In the meantime we have some quarters for you." "Thank you Captain." Chief O'Brian briefed the engineering chiefs of the other ships then he went to tell Captain Sisko how long it will take to modify their systems. "Captain, most of the ships will take two to three days but I can probably have the Defiant's modifications done by noon tomorrow if we work through the night." "Very well Chief, thank you." Captain Sisko contacted the other ships telling them that whoever gets their modifications done first must rendezvous with the rebel fleet as soon as possible. Captain Picard met with the leaders of the Rebellion, Admiral Ackbar, Princess Leia, Commander Skywalker, Generals Solo, Calrissian, and Madine along with several other military officials. Picard told the rebel leaders that the Federation fleet should rendezvous with them soon. "It may take a few days to modify their systems but I think they should be here within a week." Ackbar spoke up "Good we'll need all the ships we can get. We will be sorely outnumbered if the Imperial fleet shows up." One day later Federation ships started to trickle in ones twos and threes. After four days the entire fleet had arrived without alerting the Imperials to their location. Captains Picard and Sisko met with the leaders once again to discuss the strategy for destroying the second Death Star. They agreed that a ground team had the best chance but they had a backup plan. If the team failed they would call in the Intrepid-class ships because they could enter the atmosphere and destroy it from above. The Captains of the other ships watched the briefing from their ships. "You can see here the Death Star orbiting the forest moon of Endor. Although the weapons systems on this death star are not yet operational the death star does have a strong defense mechanism. It is protected by an energy shield which is generated from the nearby forest moon of Endor. Once the shield is down our cruisers will create a perimeter, while the fighters fly into the superstructure and attempt to knock out the main reactor. Captain Sisko and General Calrissian have both volunteered to lead the fighter attack." Said Ackbar "Good luck" said Solo. They looked at him strangely "you're gonna need it." "General Madine." Said Ackbar "We have stolen a small Imperial shuttle. Disguised as a cargo ship and using a secret Imperial code, a strike team will land on the moon and deactivate the shield generator. If they fail however, the Federation's Intrepid-class ships will enter the atmosphere and destroy it from above." Said Madine A Starfleet lieutenant raised his hand. "Yes Lieutenant?" "Sir, the Hazard team volunteers to accompany the strike team." "I'm glad to hear it. Fine you'll accompany the team." Turning to Solo he asked "is you're strike team assembled?" "Uhhh my team is ready, but I don't have a command crew for the shuttle." Replied Solo Chewie growled and waved his arm "It was gonna be rough pal I didn't want to speak for you." Chewie growled again. Solo smiled and said "That's one." "General, count me in." said Leia "I'm with you too." Said Luke "Well there you have it General." Said Solo "Good. You will launch the shuttle in one hour. All other ships make final preparations." Said Madine Picard approached Admiral Ackbar "Admiral I just thought of something. So far as the Empire knows we only have three ships here. I suggest the Federation drop out of hyperspace just outside the system. If the Imperial fleet shows up we can come in behind them and have them trapped." "That's a good idea Captain. Very well, make preparations and I'll pick the location for your fleet to come out of hyperspace." Said Ackbar An hour later the shuttle carrying the strike team took off from Home One and jumped into hyperspace. Category:Fan Fiction